Lady
by ByLIANA
Summary: Liana é uma jovem que vive no seculo XV,de origem inglesa mas que mora na Irlanda e ama aquele lugar. ,Seu pai um duque influente que preza muito pelo família e sua posição 16 anos Liana ,se sente feliz ,ama sua família e deseja permanecer por perto o tempo que puder,apesar de jovem ,Ela herdou a beleza da mãe, e apesar de desconhecer tem muitos entanto el


Capítulo 1

Estrela galopavá muito rápido ,minha capa balançava com o vento, eu me sentia bem cavalgando ,livre até o campo de flores do palácio de BELRIDEN . Desci da sela amarrei estrela a uma arvore e me sentei no meio do campo ,no unico lugar onde eu poderia ficar sozinha e pensar e refletir sobre uma angústia estava no meu coração desde a última semana quando uma carta havia chegando no palácio. Na verdade se tratava de um convite ,para um baile que o próximo conde de Wessex estava oferecendo ,em Londres e a família Sinclair estava convidada,meu pai como Duque de BELRIDEN aceitou o convite confirmando nossa presença. Desde então eu me sinto estranha, preocupada ,mas com o que? Ou quem? Eu não fazia idéia.

Fui enterropida pelo vento forte que avisava que uma tempestade estava por vir. Então montei em estrela e cavalgou o mais depressa possível para chegar em casa antes da tempestade ou papai iria ficar realmente bravo comigo ,no meio da estrada até minha casa a chuva me surpreendeu , eu realmente estava em apuros.

_ Liana ,você não deveria estar fora de casa com esse temporal ,seus irmãos e eu estávamos muito preocupados com sua segurança ,minha filha, esbravejou papai me abraçando com um coberto , assim que eu pus meus pés no palácio de belrinden ensopada pela chuva .

_ Perdão papai eu não percebi que a chuva de aproximava ,eu e quando me dei conta já era tarde.

\- Minha menina você vai se esfriar ,venha vou-lhe preparar um banho .Essa era Lisa Sempre preocupada comigo,eu a segui para meu quarto, e nos conversávamos enquanto ela preparava meu banho.

_Seu pai quase ficou maluco por sua causa menina, não deverias sair chamava minha atenção como se fosse minha mãe, o que na verdade ela era ,afinal ela cuidou de mim desde que Minha mãe morreu.

_Eu me destrai lisa eu não queria assustar vocês, eu estavam pensando sobre a pobre Emília vai se casar com um marques inglês velho ,e ela é tão jovem e delicada,pobrezinha ,como o pai dela pôde vende a filha assim Lisa? isso não é justo.

_ Vai ser bom para ela ,um marido poderoso e com um título vai poder protege-la e sua mãe se casou com seu pai na sua idade .rebateu Lisa.

_Isso não está certo Lisa ,ela é muito jovem ,não viveu nada mãe se apaixonou pelo papai que era 5 anos mais velho ,então tudo ficou bem mas dizem que esse velho tem muitas olhando nos olhos de lisa.

_Minha menina não precisa se atormentar por isso,vai demora muito tempo até que seu pai deixe que alguém peça sua mão , e se noivo vai ser escolhido a dedo pelo seu pai e seus irmãos eles querem que minha menina seja feliz ,e eu também. disse ela enquanto penteava meus tempo depois lisa desceu para cozinha me deixando só, enquanto eu

Fui me deitar estava escuro e eu não sentia fome ,então adormeci .

Levantei já era um pouco tarde ,me vesti rapidamente com um vestido branco e rosa claro de mangas curtas e Desci as escadas Até a varanda onde papai ,William, Rex e John me estavam reunidos tomando café da manhã, assim que me viu William sorriu,pai e os outros olharam na minha direção .

_Bom dia cumprimentei a todos.

_bom dia papai me respondeu,_ E agora que estamos todos reunidos preciso fazer um comunicado,fomos convidados pelo Duque de Lancaster para um baile em sua residência oficial em Londres daqui a 2 semanas.

_ E Nos vamos?perguntou Rex intrigado

_ Mas é claro que vamos , os lancaster são uma família importante ,e nossa presença já foi confirmada, o baile e para apresentação do filho de Robert lancaster como o Duque de WESSEX ,já que o pai estará servindo a coroa .respondeu papai ,enquanto eu via a animação nos olhos de meus irmãos, mas eu não sabia por que eu tinha um mal pressentimento sobre aquele baile,mas papai ficaria contrariado se eu dissesse que não queria ir então permaneci em silencio enquanto todos conversavam ,até que terminei o meu café da manhã e sai rapidamente em direção ao estábulo, John meu irmão do me seguiu ,e me perguntou

\- Você não ficou muito feliz com coma notícia não é Lis? Indagou ele olhando em me encarando. _ Gostaria de poder ficar aqui , não gosto de

-Vamos lá Lis vai ser divertido,podemos dançar ele um sorriso triste e falei

_ Eu estou bem ,será que o melhor irmão do mundo selaria a estrela para uma querida irmã ?

_Mas claro, afinal o melhor irmão do mundo é um cavaleiro ,respondeu ele selou a estrela eu montei e segui até a pequena vila ,onde eu ensinava alguma crianças a ler e escrever .Eu me sentia bem.

Ao meio Dia cheguei em casa ,e fui a cozinha ver Lisa ,eu a encontrei cortando os legumes para o almoço,e dei um beijo nela .

_Olá Lisa ,voltei ,onde estão todos?indaguei.

_Seu pai e seus irmãos foram pegar os cavalos da carruagem para a viagem ,falando em viagem,minha menina já escolheu o vestido do baile?

_Não Lisa ainda não pensei nisso ,a noite veremos esse detalhe,talvez eu deva usar aquele vermelho ,mas ainda não sei. por que esse novo Duque quer fazer um baile assim tão rápido ?

_Ouvi boatos que ele estaria a procura de uma esposa ,afinal o título que ele herdará e muito importante, a Família Lancaster é muito rica e importante ,com certeza ele já tem muitas ela

_Eu ainda não tenho idade de me casar, esse fato me deixa aliviada por que eu sempre disse a papai que gostaria de me casar com um Irlandês, para não precisar ir morar longe.

_Tenho certeza que seu pai escolherá um ótimo marido para minha Menina. Completou Lisa ,eu dei um beijo nela é fui para a mesa de jantar ,Papai e meus irmos chegaramnós almoçamos ,e o assunto da refeição era o baile,Jhon ,William e Rex estavam animados com a possibilidade de cortejarem as ladys, eu tentei demonstrar animação, até que pedi licença a papai para subir para meu quarto.

Comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, peguei o vestido vermelho que eu havia desenhado e Lisa havia costurado para mim ,ele era bonito eu o usaria ,concerteza teriam ladys com vestidos deslumbrantes e jóias, pesados e desconfortáveis, aquele vestido era bonito ,simples e confortável. Todas as senhorita se esforçar iam ao máximo para parecerem graciosas e doces perto do Duque tudo seria um jogo ,o lado bom era que eu não participaria dele,apenas dançarei com papai e meus irmãos ,ficando fora do foco da sociedade estava absorta em meus pensamentos ,quando ouvi alguém bater a porta de meu abri a porta era papai.

_ posso entrar?perguntou ele,eu fiz que sim com a cabeça ,eu ele entrou pegou a minha mão e nós sentamos na cama ,e ele me comentou:

_ As vezes me esqueço o quanto você cresceu ,as vezes ainda me lembro de seus passos acelerados pela casa,como é linda já é uma mulher feita.

_obrigada papai ,como estão os preparativos para aí viagem?

_ Partiremos depois de amanhã bem cedo ,espero chegar em Londres dentro de uma semana,será uma viagem longa,mas vamos aproveitar lá.


End file.
